


Christmas Visitors

by ClaraKing404



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, DreamTeam, M/M, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraKing404/pseuds/ClaraKing404
Summary: just a reuplad of a multi-part story in a book of oneshots i have on my wattpad
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	1. Part 1

It was mid-December. The fire was roaring. It was raining outside.

_Typical weather for England_ George thought.

George wasn't in a good mood. His flight to Florida had been cancelled due to the virus and now he was spending Christmas at his parents house. He was really looking forward to seeing Dream again but something _had_ to go wrong, didn't it?

George heard his phone buzz on the arm of the sofa. He picked it up and looked at the notifications in shock.

Message from Dream:  
On my way to England ;)

_What?! Dream was on his way to England?! Why? Was it to see George?! No... it can't be..._  
____________________  
Dream:  
On my way to England ;)

George:  
No ur not

Dream:  
Yes I am :)

George:  
Why

Dream:  
To see you, idiot  
____________________

_What?!_ George's heart was beating like he had just finished a marathon. Dream had booked a flight to go all the way to England, even through the virus. He was risking so much... and it was all for George.

George ran to the front door, apologizing to his parents, and quickly made his way back to his own house. He had so many things to do before Dream could arrive. When George entered, he took off his coat and scarf immediately and ran upstairs to prepare the spare room for Dream. He spent the rest of the day cleaning and shopping.

——time skip——-night time———

George flopped onto his bed with the last bit of energy he had left. He was really tired and wanted to sleep. George was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door.

'Oh geooorrgggeeee~' he heard from the door.

It was Dream.

George quickly slipped on a hoodie and a pair of jeans and ran to the door. He turned the door knob slowly. The door slightly creaked when he opened it. In front of him stood a tall, dirty blonde 22 year old man. George almost cried. 'Uhm, hey' George said, shaking.

'Hey Georgie' dream replied.

George hated this nickname.

'Come in!' George said in a very British voice that Dream loved. Dream walked into the tidy house, his bag trailing behind him.  
'You cleaned your house for once...' Dream said.  
'It's always clean!' George replied. 'How about we watch a movie then we go to bed.' George suggested.  
'Ok.' dream approved.

The pair walked into the living room to watch a movie. Dream saw that George had put up his Christmas decorations. There was a big, glowing tree in the corner and fairy lights hung up around the room.

Dream and George sat down, George grabbing the remote and yawning 'If you're tired, we can just go to bed. You don't have to stay up for me.' Dream felt guilty.  
'No, it's fine, really...' George sleepily replied while opening Disney+. Dream didn't like this. George needed to sleep. He looked and sounded tired.

George's eyes were almost shut when he felt an arm snake around his back and one under his legs. The next moment, he was being carried to his room. Dream was carrying him. 'Dream...' George was very tired.

'It's fine' Dream cut George off. 'Sleep is more important than a movie' Dream said.

Dream set George down on his bed and pulled the covers over him.  
'Dream, you don't have to do this, we can watch a movie if you want.'  
'I don't wanna watch a movie, George.' Dream replied.  
George had nothing to argue back with. 'Ok...' George fell asleep within seconds. Dream went to the spare room and made himself at home, then he went to sleep.

\---------------time skip------------------morning---------------------

Dream woke up to the smell of pancakes. He walked downstairs and saw George cooking breakfast.

'Not so tired anymore?' Dream said without warning.

George jumped 'yeah, I feel better now...' he replied.  
'Great!' Dream replied happily.  
'What do you wanna do today, Dream?' George asked politely.  
'For a start, you don't have to call me Dream away from videos and streams... you can just call me Clay.' Dream started. 'Also, I think we should just stay at home and chill.' Dream was still a bit jetlagged. He just wanted to stay at George's for the first day.

'Ok.' George didn't want to do anything Dream didn't want to do.

Dream and George sat down at the table with their plates of pancakes. Once they had finished, George went over to the sofa and turned on the TV while Dream went to get dressed.  
A few minutes later, dream walked back in with a green hoodie and black trousers. 'Should we watch the movie now?' Dream asked.  
'Yes!' George liked movies. Especially when he got to watch them with friends. Especially with Dream.

George put on a film and closed the curtains to give the effect of the cinema. (and to shut out the view of the rain) The pair sat on the sofa and watched the movie. Dream felt really awkward. The silence between the two was causing it. Dream decided to do something about it. Dream moved his hand over to George's.

'Clay? What are you doing?'  
'Sorry! I'm so sorry... is this ok?' Dream sounded panicked.  
'Yeah... it's fine.' George replied in a soft voice.

The two were blushing while watching the movie in silence.

When the end credits rolled, George got up to stream but Dream pulled him back to the sofa for a hug. 'Clay!' George jumped. 'I need to go stream.' George protested but he was pulled into a hug with Dream.  
'You don't have to stream.' Dream argued back.  
'But I want to...'  
Dream sighed. 'Ok, fine... I'll stay in here and watch another movie.'  
'Thanks Clay'

George went into his bedroom which had his computer, keyboard, microphone and all the other things he uses to stream.

'Hey everyone!' George smiled at his camera and waved as he opened Minecraft.

An hour into the stream, Dream was still watching the film he put on but he was getting bored of it. He went into George's room without him noticing; he was too focused on the speedrun he was attempting.

Dream turned off the camera. George looked at him, confused.

'Uhm... sorry guys, my camera's really old, i think it's broken...' George lied 'hold on, I'll try to fix it...' George also turned off his mic. 'What are you doing?'

'I wanna spend some time with you... why do you have to stream when I'm here? We only have a week left. I don't want it to be wasted on streams.' Dream begged.

George sighed 'fine. Let me sort out my mic and then I'll end the stream.'

'Thanks Georgie.' Dream unconsciously kissed the top of Georges head and went into the living room. George quickly unmuted his mic, shaking, he said 'sorry stream, I gotta go, there's something I need to do...' he smiled and waved at the screen and saw his chat:

_______________________________

ClaraKing404: omg is he blushing?!

Bam: GEORGE IS BLUSHING!

0nly_Ollie: why has he gone red?

Turbo: DREAMNOTFOUND CONFIRMED!?

Flynnly: GOGYYYY

_______________________________

Was he blushing? That didn't matter. He ended the stream and went into the living room where he saw his best friend waiting on the sofa.

'What do you need..?' George asked.  
'I want to spend today-' Dream was cut off by a knock on the door.  
George and Dream made their way to the door and opened it.  
'Hey guys!' Sapnap and Bad said almost in sync.  
'What are you two doing here!?' George felt dizzy. He had no idea what was going on.  
'Clay said it was ok for us to come over, so we met up and flew to England. It's definitely ok for us to be here for Christmas, right Gogy?' Sapnap asked.

Another nickname George hates.

Dream comes up from behind George and his arms around his waist.  
'DREAM!' George jumped.  
'Awww' bad commented.  
'What are you doing Clay?' Sapnap was confused... then he gasped 'ARE YOU BOTH DATING?' Sapnap was happy for his friends.

'No- well...' George stuttered.

'Yes' Dream said proudly.


	2. Part 2

'Yes' Dream said proudly. 'WHAT?!' George was so confused. 'I knew it was gonna happen at some point!' Bad yelled. 'Anyway...' Sapnap began, forgetting about the pair in front of him 'we heard there's gonna be a party somewhere tonight...you guys wanna come?' Sapnap suggested.

George didn't hear of this and he's been here way longer than Sapnap. George wasn't sure about this party. Did he really want to go? What kind of party was it? He hoped it wasn't one of those ones where all people did was get drunk and make out all night. But then again it wouldn't be too bad...

'Yeah, we're down.' When Dream said this, he spoke for George too.

\--------------------------------time skip----------late night-------------------------------------

Dream and George stood in the corner of the room, chatting with each other. They were the only two without drinks in their hands. It was just as George had predicted... except it was a bit worse. Dream offered George if he wanted to join a group sitting on a sofa in a game of truth or dare. George knew where this was going to go. One way or another, he was going to end up making out with someone or drinking.

-yes I drew this :) (link to my Pinterest where I post drawings sometimes is in my bio)

George accepted. Who knows, he might get lucky and get safe dares. Or he could just choose truth.

The pair walked over to a sofa which had Karl, Tommy, Bad and Skeppy all sitting down. All of them were drunk except Bad (of course) Dream and George took a seat on the floor as there was no more room left on the sofa.

'Ok, first dare.' Karl started 'Dream, truth or dare?' Dream started to panic. What if he had to do something he didn't want to? He didn't want to back away from a challenge. That was so unlike him. 'Dare...' Dream said, looking nervously at Karl. 'Ok~' Karl thought. He had to choose something interesting...

'I dare you to kiss George.' Karl stated. 'WHAT?!' Dream and George said in sync. 'No! I'm not kissing George.' Dream hid his nervousness with fake disgust. 'It's a dare Dream~' Karl sounded very drunk. Then Dream decided that he couldn't give into a drunk, crazy man. So he did the dare.

George was shaking. He felt so dizzy. Dream was going to kiss him?! Was he? He said no and sounded disgusted so he might not... but then he felt pressure on his lips and looked up. Dream went through with the dare. After a few seconds, Dream pulled away.

Skeppy whispered to Bad 'George didn't pull away' Bad gasped. 'What..?' Dream asked Bad. 'Nothing.' He replied.

The next few rounds consisted of drinking challenges and going up to random strangers and saying something random. 'Dream... truth or dare' Bad asked. 'Uhm... dare.' Dream was risking it. 'Skeppy, do you want to choose the dare?' Bad asked. 'Gladly~' Skeppy replied. 'Dream, I dare you to down this whole glass while we all sing the down song.

**(a/n: if you don't know what I'm on about, it's LazarBeams chug jug song)**

Dream accepted and got up to take the glass from Skeppy. It was about 8 inches tall. Dream knew this wouldn't end well. He would probably end up getting drunk or something. Dream stood up, the tall glass in his hand, ready to down the whole thing.

Skeppy and Karl started to sing loudly and confidently, Bad sung slightly quieter while George sang nervously and quietly. He knew where this was going to go, and it wasn't good.

'Here's to LazarBeam...' the boys started singing. Dream started to drink. 'He's true blue, ay' the boys continued. 'He's a pisspot, through and through...' they sang with wide eyes as Dream was already half way done. 'He's a legend so they say' Quakity heard the song from the other side of the room and ran to join in. 'meant to go to heaven but he went the other way' Dream was starting to feel sick. He was almost finished. 'He went down, down ,down...' the boys repeated until Dream dropped the empty glass, making it smash on the floor.

The whole room cheered as Dream ran away to go and throw up somewhere alone. George went after him. When George had finished taking the path that Dream took, he saw Dream on the bathroom floor. He was in tears. George understood why. His first kiss was stolen by a dare, and he felt sick from drinking too much. 'Uhm... hello Dream...' George started. Dream didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. But he would for George. 'Hey George...' Dream felt dizzy and tired. He wanted to go home. 'George, can we go home... I don't know if you know already, but I'm a bit sick.' Dream asked with a small laugh. 'Of course we can! We're gonna have to find Bad and somehow drag Sapnap home...' George sounded slightly annoyed.

'Can you get up?' George asked. 'Can you carry me?' Dream joked. 'Dream, you're like, two times my weight. You'll crush me.' George answered. 'I was joking!' Dream told the older boy. The two sat there and laughed for a few seconds. Then there was silence. George hated silence. It made him feel unsafe and uncomfortable.

'We should start heading back to my house' George suggested. He didn't want to be at this party for much longer. George helped Dream up and helped him walk through to the main room, which George told Bad to drag Sapnap home, as he wasn't doing it himself because of Dream. Once Bad had managed to drag a drunk Sapnap away from Karl, the four walked back to George's house. Once they got there, Bad brought Sapnap to his bed and laid him down. Then he headed to his own bed.

George and Dream walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. George turned on the TV and opened Netflix. He put on a show Dream had requested on the journey home. After about an hour, George got tired. He turned off the TV and saw Dream on the other sofa, curled up against the armrest. George decided to leave him there, since he was already asleep and didn't want to wake him.

George walked down the hall and up the stairs to get to his room and go to sleep like his 3 friends. In the morning, George got up early to cook his friends breakfast. He made bacon sandwiches **(a/n: a British delicacy in my opinion)** while he was waiting for the bacon to cook, Bad and Sapnap walked into the living room that was attached to the kitchen. 'Hey guys!' George welcomed in a cheerful tone. George noticed Dream wasn't on the sofa anymore. He must have left to go to his room while George's back was turned. A few minutes later, Dream walked into the kitchen. 'Morning Dream!' George greeted Dream happily. Dream still felt terrible. He shouldn't have agreed to go to the party.

'Morning George' Dream replied. He tried to sound cheerful, though it wasn't convincing to George. 'Something's wrong, Dream... what is it?' George knew his best friend too well. He also didn't like it when things upset him. Dream sighed 'I still feel awful from what happened last night.' he replied 'I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want to ruin your day.' Dream said, tears welling up in his eyes.

'Oh, Dream... you're not ruining my day. Me, Sapnap and Bad will look after you!' George reassured Dream with a sympathetic smile. He didn't care if his day was ruined, he wanted to look after Dream. The pair walked to Dream's room where Dream lied down in his bed to rest. 'I'll go and get you your breakfast so you don't have to get up.' George told the sick boy.

George went to get Dream a bacon sandwich, on his way to the kitchen, he saw Bad and Sapnap fighting over the fluffy blanket that Dream had slept under the night before. George told them to just share it and he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. George prepared his friends breakfast, taking all four plates to the living room on a big tray. He put two down on the coffee table and then went to Dream's room and handed one of the plates to Dream.

George pulled up a chair next to Dream's bed and sat on it to eat his breakfast. When the two boys had almost finished, they heard shouting coming from the living room. 'GEORGE SAID I COULD HAVE THE BLANKET!' they heard Bad yell. 'NO HE DIDN'T, YOU MUFFIN!' Sapnap shouted back. George sighed and walked into the living room to see two boys tugging at a blanket, one at each end.

'OI! I TOLD YOU TWO TO SHARE!' George shouted in a very British accent. 'IT'S BAD'S FAULT!' Sapnap yelled. 'HE STARTED IT!' he continued. Dream got up from his bed, his head spinning; he stood up too quickly. He adjusted his eyes to the sudden increase in height and walked into the living room. _The two boys were fighting like children..._ he thought. _So someone has to step in and act as the parent; George's plan of sharing clearly wasn't working out._ Dream picked up his blanket off his bed and headed downstairs.

He got into the living room and heard George tell him to go back to bed and that he could handle it by himself. It was exactly as if Bad and Sapnap were children. Dream gave Bad his duvet and headed back upstairs. Bad thanked Dream and Sapnap just rolled his eyes. _This situation is stupid_ he thought. George just said 'you're lucky he even left his bed' before he headed back upstairs. When he got to Dream's room, he saw that he had taken Bad's duvet in return of giving his own away.

'What do you wanna do today, Dream?' George asked. 'We can do anything you want... you're the sick one, and the guest.' Dream couldn't be bothered to do anything. 'I think we should just stay here. You, Bad and Sapnap can all go somewhere but I'm staying here.' Dream replied. 'Ok, we're not gonna go anywhere without you so I guess we'll be staying here with you!' George said as cheerily as he could. Dream smiled 'Thanks Georgie.'


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight as a joke. that's about it. also Gogy goes Christmas shopping.

George was standing in the kitchen washing up the dishes from his and his friends previous meal, consisting of bacon sandwiches. Dream was still in one of the 3 spare beds of the house. He was in a bedroom on his own while Bad and Sapnap shared a room. George made his way back upstairs with his laptop so he could work while making sure Dream was ok. 

When he entered the room, he saw Dream was sleeping. George tried to stay as silent as possible but when he turned his laptop on, a notification came through. It made a loud noise which inconveniently woke Dream up. ‘George?’ I thought you were washing up.’ Dream was confused; he had no idea how long he had been asleep for. ‘I was down there for like, 45 minutes.’ George was also confused. ‘I must have been asleep for a while then…’ Dream trailed off. 

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. George checked his phone and saw the time. It read 9:30; he decided to get dressed. He took an old t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie into the room next door. Dream waited patiently in his room for his friend to get back. Dream was feeling a bit better when George walked back into the room. 

‘George..?’ Dream asked. ‘Yeah?’ George replied. ‘Can we join Sapnap and Bad downstairs?’ Dream knew what the answer was going to be but he asked anyway. ‘Are you sure? You’re ill Clay…’ George really wanted to make sure his best friend was ok. ‘Yeah… I wanna talk with Bad and Sapnap as well… not that talking to you is boring or anything!’ Dream admitted. ‘Ok… well, I’ll be down in a minute… I’ll see you then…’ George headed off into his own room as his friend walked downstairs. 

George sat on his bed for a bit and enjoyed the quiet. That was until he heard Sapnap shout from downstairs ‘DREAM! THAT’S MY BLANKET! YOU LET ME HAVE IT!’ George went downstairs to see what the racket was about and when he got there, he saw Dream really was feeling better. ‘I let you borrow it. Now I need it back.’ Dream protested. George tried to take the blanket from the sofa before the pair could take it to fight over. Before George could get to the blanket, Dream figured out his friend's plan. 

He reached out to the blanket at the same time as George and took it out of his friends reach. George was happy Dream was better but it obviously wasn’t a fair fight when you’re 5’9 and your friend is 6’3. ‘Dreeaamm give it baacckkk!’ George shouted, trying to reach Dream’s hand which held the fluffy blanket. George’s hands were cold. This gave him an idea. George put the back of his right hand on his friend’s face. ‘Ow!’ Dream yelped, even though it didn’t hurt, it was just his first reaction. 

George jumped up and grabbed the blanket from Dream’s hand. He then threw it to Sapnap who ran away with it, Bad and George following shortly after. Dream raced the trio around the house as George commentated in a loud voice ‘Minecraft manhunt in real life: me and my friends hunt down Dream, a popular youtuber, so we can get my blanket back. Can we catch him before he falls asleep with it?’ Dream laughed as he continued chasing his friends down around the house. George was the first to get worn out; he sat on the sofa for a few minutes to catch his breath. 

Dream saw George and thought it’d be polite to ask him if he’s ok. ‘Hey Georgie.’ Dream sat down next to his friend. ‘I thought you were trying to get the blanket off Sapnap and Bad?’ George was confused. ‘I got tired. And I think It’d be funny to watch those two fight over it again.’ The pair laughed. Bad and Sapnap ran back into the room, this time Bad was chasing Sapnap; he had the blanket and Bad wanted it. ‘Bad, chill out..!’ George told one of his friends but he didn’t listen and instead, continued chasing Sapnap. 

Dream and George just laughed again. ‘Well, at least I know what to get Bad for Christmas now.’ George let out with a laugh. ‘George!’ Dream exclaimed ‘That was my idea!’ Dream pretended like he was being offended. ‘I’m so sorry Dream! I’ll find something else to buy him… like a new scarf or something…’ George apologized. ‘I was joking, Gogy. You can get him a blanket if you want. It was your idea.’ Dream apologized. ‘Ok…’ George started ‘I’m going to Christmas shopping, as it’s Christmas next week and I still need to buy you, Sapnap and Bad presents… you wanna come?’ George asked. ‘Uh… I think I’ll stay here. Sorry.’ Dream replied. ‘Alright.’ George walked out the room, putting his coat and shoes on and heading out the door. 

‘SAPNAP?!’ Dream shouted so the boys upstairs could hear him. ‘YEAH?’ One of the boys replied. ‘I WANT THE BLANKET BACK!’ Dream wasn’t giving up just yet. Sapnap came downstairs and saw Dream lying on the sofa, looking cold on purpose. ‘Sapnap… I’m sick, remember?’ Dream said in a weak voice. ‘Ok, so suddenly everything belongs to you now that your boyfriend has left the house for a while?’ That was when Dream remembered what he had said yesterday evening. ‘Uhm… yes! Now gimme the blanket, I'm cold. Dream protested. ‘Wait, so it wasn’t a joke yesterday when you said you and George were dating?’ Sapnap was surprised and confused. 

‘Ok… I will admit… George and I aren’t officially dating… I've never told him how I feel about him and I'm not sure he feels the same way… and I'm scared if I tell him, it could ruin our friendship.’ Dream could see tears welling up in his eyes but he didn’t pay any sort of attention to it. Sapnap sat down next to his friend in an attempt to comfort him. ‘I’m so sorry man… don’t you and George, like, flirt with each other anyway? Like, when we play Minecraft and stuff?’ Sapnap wanted to make this work somehow. ‘It’s all for a joke. George thinks it’s a joke. Everyone else thinks it's a joke…’ Dream felt a tear roll down his face.

‘Where’s Bad? He's normally good at this stuff.’ As soon as Sapnap finished his sentence, Dream’s other friend walked in. He had been listening into the conversation. He knew something was wrong with Dream and he wanted to help his friend. ‘Hey Dream… you ok?’ Bad started. Dream was happy he had made friends with these people. They were great at helping with these kinds of things. ‘Yeah… I just- I like George but I don't know how to tell him without messing up our friendship…’ Dream told one of his best friends. ‘Well…’ Bad started ‘you could get him a cool Christmas present? When you give it to him, you can tell him!’ Bad suggested. 

\--------------------------at the mall----with George----------------------

George was thinking deeply about what he should get his friends for Christmas. Particularly Dream. He walked past the windows, looking in each one of them, hoping to see a good present for at least one of the boys to magically appear. He walked past all of the windows on the first floor before heading downstairs. While he was standing on the escalator, he saw the exact same blanket the boys had been fighting over. He decided to buy one for each of the boys. 

A few hours later, George had collected a few bags full of items to give his friends for Christmas. George walked into the car park and felt a rush of cold air fly past his face, some of it sticking and making his face freeze. On his way home, George thought of what he might get for Christmas. He also thought of keeping the boys round for new years eve. 

George walked into the house, he smelt burnt food as he shut the door. ‘Hello?’ he called out to the 3 boys in the house… if they were all still there. A second later, George heard footsteps running down the stairs. The 3 boys rushed to the front door where George was still standing and stood in a line like a small army of soldiers. ‘What's going on?’ George asked in a quiet voice. ‘We cooked lunch!’ Sapnap replied. Dream nudged Sapnap in the side with his elbow. 

‘We tried to cook lunch.’ Dream corrected his friend. ‘But our first attempt burnt…’ he trailed off. Dream signaled everyone to head into the kitchen and they all followed it. When they got there, George saw 4 plates of scrambled egg. All of them had been placed on a large metal tray. “Oh… I was gonna make lunch for us all when I got back but this was nice of you… thanks!” George never had people make him food; he lived alone. A few minutes later, once they had finished eating, Dream offered to clean the dishes. ‘You really don’t have to do that Dream, it’s my house and you’re ill, right?’ George didn’t think it was polite to make guests clean the dishes. It just wasn’t right. “Eh, I don’t feel too bad anymore.” Dream held back a yawn. “Well… you can help; I don’t want you doing all the work for me.” George negotiated. 

The pair headed over to the sink and started washing up. Bad and Sapnap went back to fighting over the blanket like children. George just rolled his eyes and continued to focus on the dishes. He felt Dream nudge into him on purpose. “Hey!” George yelled. “What? I’m being funny.” Dream stated. “You’re stupid.” George replied in defense. “Stew-pid” Dream mimicked George’s British accent. “Stop!” George yelled again. Dream started picking up bubbles from the sink and blowing them in George’s direction. “HEY!” George started to throw bubbles back. Bad and Sapnap looked stopped fighting over the blanket to watch them fight with the washing up liquid. 

“I thought when I agreed to come here, we would all be having fun.” Sapnap told the boy next to him. “Shh… they’re having fun.” Bad whispered. Dream started to chase George down the hall and into the living room where he had him cornered. “Nowhere to run now, Georgie.” George rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname. He looked up at the younger boy in front of him and stuck his tongue out. Dream just laughed and backed away. “Ok, let’s get back to washing up.” Dream tried to stop laughing. They walked back into the kitchen and George picked up another handful of bubbles and threw it at Sapnap. “HEY! What the honk was that?!” George knew he wasn’t actually made; he only used ‘honk’ when he was being funny. “Bubbles.” George replied in a dumb tone. “Well yeah, I knew that, idiot.” He replied. 

Dream decided to join him and throw another handful of bubbles at Sapnap. He shot an angry look at Dream and brushed them off onto the floor. “Bubbles.” Dream gave a smug look at Sapnap. He walked away to fight over the blanket that Bad was curled under. “OI! THAT’S MY BLANKET TOO!” Sapnap yelled. “DON’T YELL AT BAD!” Dream shouted behind him; he was still washing up with George. They stood there for a few more minutes before George got fed up with the bickering and went to fix it. “Ok. You two are annoying me and Dream.” George stated. “Oh, I’m sorry  _ mum _ ” Sapnap joked. “ _ Do you want us to behave for you and father? _ ” He continued with the smug look Dream had on his face earlier. “Oi, that’s not funny. Now, both get on the sofa and share the blanket. It’s not that hard.” Dream stood at the sink, quietly laughing to himself; he knew George would make a terrible parent. 

“What are you laughing at?” George shot an angry look at Dream. “Nothing!” Dream lied. The two boys continued with the washing up until there were no more dishes left in the sink which was now filled with murky water and all of the bubbles that once sat on the top were gone. “Four days until Christmas.” George mentioned. “Oh no… you’re really starting this?” Dream has always put up with this when he lived with his sister; she would always count down the days until Christmas. “What? I’m just stating facts.” Dream wished that wasn’t true; he needed more time to think before Christmas could come and wash away his plans… 

**A/N thanks so much for reading! The ‘Christmas Visitors’ story is on my Ao3 as its own book! The link to my profile is on my conversations page. Also, thanks so much for all the reads on this book, it really means a lot to me! Also, it do be snowin in England at the time of writing this (I'm from Britain)**

**Cya -Clara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gettin somewhere now


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Bad buy mistletoe, Dream almost confesses to George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter part this time. one more part to go then I'll be focusing more on 'Mr Loverman' anyway, enjoy!

George sat on the sofa with a mug of tea as he watched Sapnap put a Christmas movie on. “What movie is this?” George asked. “Home Alone.” Sapnap stated. “Are you serious? I’ve watched that film like, twenty times!” Clay complained. “Yeah, well I like it so I’m gonna watch it.” Sapnap protested. Dream dived at Sapnap to try and get the remote, “HEY!” Sapnap yelled. “I GOT HERE FIRST!” Dream argued. The two fought over the remote for a few minutes before Sapnap started yelling again, “George would let me have the remote! He loves me more!” George burst out with laughter as the fight over the remote went on. “NO! He loves me way more!” Dream protested. “OK! GUYS! BE QUIET! Give me the remote.” George ordered with a smug look on his face. “But-” Sapnap was cut off by George, “my house, my rules.” Sapnap huffed and handed the remote to the oldest boy. “Thank you.” George said with an annoying look on his face. 

“I don’t think any of you have seen this film but I like it.” George told the group as he proceeded to put a film of his choice on the tv. George sat on an armchair by himself while the other 3 boys sat on the sofa, all of them sharing the blanket they were fighting over earlier. “Christmas Vacation.” Dream read from the tv in a dead tone. “OOH! I’ve seen this!” Bad yelled. “Yeah~ and it’s not that bad, is it?” George looked at Dream and Sapnap with a smug look on his face. The group of boys went silent as the movie started. 

About half an hour into the film, Dream decided to get himself a snack; he was hungry and the group had been running around all day. He got up to walk into the kitchen without interruptions. When he got there, he opened the cupboard to reveal a set of snacks George had been shopping for a few days ago. Just as Dream was about to reach for the food in front of him, he heard the door squeak behind him. He turned his head to see who it was. “George?” Dream thought he was still in the living room watching the Christmas movie. “Why aren’t you still watching the film?” George walked further into the kitchen to talk to Dream. “I got bored and I wanted to know what you were doing.” George stated. “Oh… ok, do you want any food while you’re here?” Dream asked. “No thanks.” George replied. 

Dream continued collecting various snacks from the cupboard to bring back to his friends in the other room. “Uhm… I’ve needed to ask you this for a while but, why did you tell Bad and Sapnap we were dating?” George asked hesitantly. “It was a joke, George.” Dream replied through a laugh. George tried to laugh along with his friend but something stopped him from properly laughing.  _ Did he like Dream? _ He had gone over this question so many times. “Uhh, what do you think about… DreamNotFound shippers? As in, people who ship us?” George questioned nervously. “Well, they know we aren’t actually dating,” George’s heart sank, “so I guess I’m not that bothered.” Dream finished. 

“What do you think they’re doing in there?” Sapnap asked the boy next to him. “SAPNAP!” Bad yelled. “What? Wait, what did you think I meant?!” Sapnap asked, half shouting. “NOTHING!” Bad yelled again. “I say we buy some mistletoe and help them out. Do you know what I mean?” Sapnap asked with a smirk on his face. “Ooh… I do know what you mean… when are we gonna buy it?” Bad started scheming. “Let’s go now and tell them we’re doing late Christmas shopping.” Sapnap got up to make his excuse to the two boys in the kitchen. “Hey, Dream! Me and Bad are about to go and do some late Christmas shopping.” Sapnap lied. “Alright, I’ll see you later then...” Dream was confused; he thought they had already finished their Christmas shopping. 

As the two walked through the door, Sapnap started scheming further, “I know there's a store a few minutes away from here. We’ll have to walk though.” Bad didn’t mind walking if it was for the good of his friends. “Ok! Let’s start walking!” After what felt like seconds, they were at the shop and looking through the Christmas decorations that lined the countless shelves. “WHERE IS IT?!” Sapnap yelled, making several other costumes look at him. “Hey! Stop yelling! I’m sure we just have to look for a little bit longer; we’ve only been here for five minutes.” Bad gave an apologetic look at the crowd of shoppers. “Look, how about we look in a different aisle?” Bad suggested. At the offer, Sapnap led the way to the next aisle over and Bad followed. 

“THERE!” Sapnap yelled as he ran towards the mistletoe that was sitting on the shelf, packaged in a small plastic box. He picked it up immediately and shoved it in Bad’s face to show him what he found. “I told you I’d be here.” Bad said, pushing the small box away from his face. “Let’s pay for it and go back to Gogy and Dream. We can put it up somewhere when they’re not looking.” Sapnap planned. They headed over to the tills to pay for the item before they went back to George’s house where Dream and George were still in the kitchen, talking about what they normally do at Christmas. “I normally visit my family and spend a week or two there.” George reminded himself of the past years he had stayed there. “Oh, I’m so sorry if I've messed any of your plans up…” Dream apologized; he had just arrived on George’s doorstep without warning after all. “It’s fine. It can get boring anyway… plus, I needed something different to do this year.” After George finished talking, the room went silent. “Uh… do you have any ideas about what we should do this Christmas?” Dream broke the uncomfortable silence. “Uhm… no, not really. We can just open presents and do Christmas things.” George suggested.

“Ok… uh, George… can I tell you something..?” Dream hesitantly asked the smaller boy. “Of course.” George stood in front of Dream waiting to be hit with either something really important or something that’s just stupid. “I li-” Dream was cut off by screams coming from the door. “OPEN THE DOOR!” he heard Sapnap shout. “There’s a spare key under the doormat!” George shouted back. “What were you gonna say?” George asked Dream, looking up at him with a confused face. “It doesn’t matter; Sapnap and Bad are here. I’ll tell you later.” Dream told the older boy before walking out the room to greet the two boys at the door. “Hey guys, what did you buy?” Dream asked; they weren’t holding anything that could represent a Christmas present. “Uh… we couldn’t find what we were looking for…” Sapnap lied. “Oh, who was it for?” Dream asked. If it was for him, we would be a bit upset. If it was George, he would just laugh. “It was for George.” Bad said, looking down at his feet to hide the traces of the lie on his face. 

“Too bad.” Dream held back a laugh. The group walked into the house and saw George back on the sofa and watching the Christmas film everyone had abandoned about half an hour earlier. every one decided to join him, except for Sapnap who was planning on hanging the mistletoe somewhere. “I’ll be with you in a minute.” He told everyone before walking down the hall and into the kitchen where Dream and George were bound to be found together in the next upcoming days. Sapnap hung the fake plant under the cupboard. He then moved all of George’s cutlery which was currently sitting on the bottom shelf, to the top shelf, where only Dream and Sapnap could possibly reach. He shut the cupboard as quietly as possible and made his way back to the living room to wait for the next few long days until his friends were found under the mistletoe.


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter - Sapnap and Bad buy something that could mess everything up... but do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final part of Christmas Visitors!

Sapnap walked back into the living room, feeling proud of what he had just done. “What was that about?” George asked. “I just had to check I hadn’t forgotten something.” Sapnap lied again. “Ok…” Everyone continued to watch the film. After about five minutes of silence, Dream got fed up of seeing George sitting alone. He got up from his side of the room and walked towards George’s sofa. He sat down next to George and proceeded to watch the film as if nothing had just happened. “What- why did you move?” George asked, tilting his head to one side. “I was fed up with sitting with those two. It’s two wholesome over there.” Dream pointed to the sofa on the other side of the room which he had abandoned earlier. “Ok… well, I’m gonna watch the film until the end then I’ll go and make food for everyone.” George explained. 

About halfway through the film, everyone was getting bored except from George. Bad and Sapnap had fallen asleep while Dream was looking through Twitter on his phone. “George… when are you gonna turn this film off?” Clay whined. “Stop being such a child. It’ll be off in about half an hour.” George said, not pulling his eyes away from the large screen in front of him. Dream sighed and leaned back in his chair. He eventually leaned forward again to look for something to do. He looked to his right and saw George’s hand again. He sighed at his future actions and moved his hand on top of George’s. The smaller boy jumped, “Dream!” This woke up the two who were peacefully sleeping on the other side of the room. “I’m sorry!” Dream whispered, moving his hand back to his side of the sofa before getting up to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t the same room as everyone else. George waited for Dream to finish walking away before he got up himself to start making food. “Is there anything you two want to eat?” He asked the two boys who were just sitting in shock at what they had just witnessed. 

“What?” George knew what they were so surprised about but he wouldn’t let him out himself. “You- you just… what was that?!” Sapnap half-shouted. George stood there, looking at the ground for a bit before looking back up at his two friends. “I don’t know. Just tell me what you want to eat and we’ll figure it out later.” George sighed. “I don’t mind what we eat.” Bad just wanted to know what was wrong with Dream and George’s relationship. “If you’re wondering what’s up with me and Dream, it’s nothing. Seriously.” George lied. “George…” Sapnap started. “WHAT?” George had had enough of this conversation. “We know there’s something you're not telling us.” Sapnap continued. “Look, I’ll tell you later. Just tell me what you want to eat, I can tell you while I’m cooking.” George demanded. “Anything is fine.” Sapnap told George. “Ok… follow me and I’ll tell you in the kitchen. You can come too, Bad.” On that note, George and the two younger boys headed to the kitchen. 

Dream sat down on his bed and opened his phone. Instead of the home page popping up on the screen, his previous messages with George were covering the screen. Dream sighed and started typing:

George, I’m so sorry for what has been happening between us two recently. It really puts me down to see this happen to our friendship… and I’m sorry for messing things up. I’ve been doing a lot of things I shouldn’t. I hope this message makes it up to you… 

Dream hesitated before he finally pressed the send button. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned back down onto the spare bed. “This is dumb.” Dream muttered to himself quietly. He shut his eyes and relaxed in the quiet moment. This was soon interrupted by a soft knock at his door. “Who is it?” He shouted. “Uhm, it’s me.” Dream recognised the British accent and sat up almost instantly to open the door. “Hey…” Dream trailed off. “The text you sent me… also, Bad and Sap sent me here. They were being stupid.” Dream chuckled at the last phrase. “Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier.” Dream eventually replied. “It’s fine… why did you hold my hand though?” Dream’s heart rate suddenly increased; he didn’t want to tell George this way. “I’ll tell you later.” Dream tried to tell George. “Why not now? We have all evening.” George whined. “I need to talk to Bad and Sapnap. I’ll tell you when I come back.” Dream walked out of the room, leaving George sitting on his own. The light shone dimly through the curtains which gave a slightly blue tint to the room. 

On his way to the kitchen, Dream saw a small receipt on a table that had been placed in the hall. The only product listed was mistletoe. Dream’s face dropped even more. He picked it up and reread it to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things. “Holy shit.” Dream whispered to himself. He ran into the kitchen to confront the two boys suspected of buying it. “WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE IS IT?!” Dream panicked. “Woah! It’s a joke! Why are you so scared?” Sapnap laughed. “I don’t wanna out myself!” Dream shouted back. “Better be quiet or lover boy might hear you.” Sapnap replied in a blank tone. “WHAT?!” Dream shouted again. “Stop it Sapnap!” Bad pocked Sapnap in the shoulder. “We’re just trying to help, Dream.” Bad said calmly. “Where is it.” Dream repeated, more quietly this time. “Sapnap knows.” Bad pointed to the boy on his left. “Yeah, I do. And I’m not telling you where it is until you understand that we’re just trying to help and you’re grateful for it.” Sapnap ranted. Dream huffed and turned his back to the two boys and started walking back to his room. 

“Hey, George.” Dream sat down on his bed, feeling annoyed. “Are you okay? You sound pissed.” George looked up at the boy sitting next to him. “Yeah, I just fell out with Sapnap.” Dream sighed. “Again?” George replied. Dream looked at George then back at the floor again. George took this as a reason to leave him alone. “I’ll go and make food.” George got up and started heading to the door but froze when Dream started to speak again, “mistletoe.” Dream stated. “What?” George was confused. “Sapnap and Bad bought mistletoe and put it up somewhere. I’m not sure where though.” Dream continued to look straight at the floor. The smaller boy’s heart began to beat like mad.  _ If everyone’s staying for another week or so, the chances of finding someone under it is extremely high…  _ George began to panic. “Uhm… why is it such a big deal?” George pretended he had no idea what was happening. “Why? Well, maybe it’s because I don’t wanna kiss anyone here!” Dream lied. “Oh, yeah.” George replied. “I guess we just have to look out for it.” George finished before standing up and heading towards the door to carry on cooking. 

“Hey George?” Dream asked, sounding almost fully calmed down. “Yeah?” George abruptly turned around to look at Dream. “What will you do if you  _ do  _ get stuck under the mistletoe?” Dream slightly winced at the question. “Well, I guess I’d just accept it as my bad luck.” George shrugged and started walking again. Dream sighed and got up to start following him. 

“Hey George. How did that go?” Bad asked before Dream walked in. “Uhm, perfectly fine. We’re friends again.” George said quietly while looking down at the floor before turning to the counter to continue cooking. Dream walked into the living room to watch another Christmas film while he waited. While both boys’ backs were turned, Sapnap signaled to Bad where he had placed the small hanging plant. “Oooh…” Bad quickly stopped talking and walked into the living room to join Dream. George turned around and gave Sapnap a confused look to which Sapnap replied with a shrug and walked away. The oldest boy sighed and turned back to the counter. 

“Dream?” Sapnap asked hesitantly. “What.” Dream replied in a dead tone. “I’ll tell you where the mistletoe is.” Dream quickly sat up to face his friend. “It’s under the cupboard in the kitchen.” Sapnap admitted. “Thank you…” Dream mumbled. Dream then got up from his chair and started heading to the kitchen to join George. “Where are you going this time?!” Sapnap shouted after him. “To go and talk with George!” Dream called back. Sapnap huffed and leaned back in his chair. He knew where this was going. “You think it’s gonna happen?” Bad asked the boy next to him. “Yup.” He blankly replied. 

“Hey George.” Dream scared George a bit. “Oh, hi Dream. The food will be done in a few minutes.” George smiled and went over to the cupboard to get a set of plates. “Uhh… Dream?” George slowly looked over to the other boy who was leaning against the counter, scrolling through Twitter. “Yeah?” Dream replied looking up. He saw George in front of the cupboard. He knew what he was going to say. “Can you get these plates down for me? I can’t reach them.” George looked down at the floor. "Oh, yeah sure.” Dream walked over to the cupboard and saw the mistletoe peek out from underneath the plank of wood. Before he could even grab the plates, he heard George’s breathing become heavy. “Are you okay, George?” Dream stopped what he was doing to check on his friend. “Yeah… uhm… there's… I- I found the mistletoe.” Dream’s face dropped. “Oh…” Dream was slightly disappointed by the way George reacted to it. “We- we don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to-” Dream was cut off by a hand that had been placed on the side of his face. 

“What are you doing..?” Dream didn’t know things would take such a fast turn. Soon enough and before Dream could continue questioning the situation, George leaned in the rest of the way and kissed the taller boy. After a few seconds, George pulled away and looked up at Dream. “Sorry…” George muttered. “Why are you sorry?” Dream smiled, which made George smile back. “Took you two long enough.” they both heard a familiar voice from behind them. “Sapnap!” George and Dream both yelled in sync. They ran after him, knowing exactly what he just saw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HJONK I’m so glad this is over. I really hope you enjoyed this book. I definitely didn’t. Anyway, until next time
> 
> -Clara


End file.
